This invention involves using conventional materials to construct a toy puppet.
Hand puppets can be purchased in a completed form ready for use. These toy puppets range from relatively simple constructions to those toy puppets of very complex professional construction having moving parts and even approaching life-like appearances. These puppets usually comprise the basic components of a head or face portion and in many instances a body portion. The puppets usually simulate a human or animal or some other real or imaginary creature. The simple puppets usually comprise a simple piece of cloth attached to a molded head. The hand or fingers are then inserted into the head to permit head movement. The more sophisticated puppets include elaborate devices having moving hands, eyes, etc., some of which can be moved by hand and others require power batteries or other means of power.
In both the simple and professional puppets the structures are completed and ready for use. There is a need for a simple inexpensive puppet that can be constructed easily by children thereby permitting not only enjoyment in use but also enjoyment in constructing or building the puppet. This simple puppet must not only be capable of being made easily by children but must also be capable of being easily manipulated by them. Thus, the prior art does not provide a simple economical hand-operated puppet than can be easily and enjoyably constructed from conventional materials and can be easily manipulated by children.